Her Fragrant Smell
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Kurosaki knows there needs to be a division between an adult like him and a student like Teru, but her new perfume really drives him crazy. Soft-M.


_A/N: This takes place during the final scene in Chapter 46. Enjoy!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: If I owned _Dengeki Daisy_, Kurosaki would never go bald, Teru would be far more naughty, and those two would be in a whole lot of trouble!_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Fragrant Smell<strong>

a _Dengeki Daisy_ fanfic

by Rhov

Kurosaki couldn't help it. There were things he thought about, desires that plagued his dreams. For now, there had to be a separation. Teru was a student; he was an adult. For the next year and a half, that division was a Great Wall of China between what he desired so passionately, and what was allowed within social acceptance.

But still...he was a healthy, young, Japanese male! There are some fantasies, perverted though they might be, that any Japanese man has. Young girls in school uniforms, for example. Or young girls in naughty situations within the school. Or young girls...

_Dammit, stop with the pedophile thoughts!_

He continued sweeping the leaves that had fallen during the winter break, getting ready for spring. He watched Teru from afar. This was how it always had to be when they were at school. How dearly he wanted to play with her, grab her, drag her into an empty room or storage closet and ravage her as they strained to keep quiet so no teachers would hear.

He shook his head. That was an impossible fantasy.

And that afternoon proved it.

Oumoto-sensei stopped him in the hall. Since there were no students around, she brought up a problem.

"Well, it's not like I don't trust you or anything. Every now and then, I've been hearing rumors that you've been secretly going out with our female students... you know, the second year scholarship student, Kurebayashi-san. She's a serious girl, but she often spends time with you in the back yard, no?"

It was a subject that hit Kurosaki hard. Terror flowed ice cold through his veins. His heart was pounding so violently, he thought it was a miracle the teacher could not see it vibrating his janitor's shirt. He forced himself not to smile, not to blush, not to swallow too hard past the lump that instantly rose into his throat. He kept his eyes empty yet attentive, his lips loose and passive, even his posture had to be taken into account, not stiff, not slumping too much. He had to look like a patient man waiting out as he heard some ridiculous claim. It was a mask he had worked hard on to perfect, and a reply of denial he has privately rehearsed over and over again.

"Since it's like this, I'll tell you my true feelings: I don't have any special feelings for Kurebayashi Teru."

The words that left his mouth tasted like bile and felt like the flames of Hell just waiting to burn him for lying and denying his love. Yet he spit them out, a necessary sin to keep Teru's reputation untarnished.

It was bitter fate that his dearest girl heard that lie. The look on her face would probably haunt him. His stomach twisted when she ran off.

Again, the division between them—a student and an adult—pained him. He wanted to grab her. He wanted to embrace her and tell her how much he loved her, yet he could do nothing but follow at a pace that was not suspicious. And of course, that was too slow for a teenage girl who just heard something that broke her heart. He searched everywhere for her, but he could not ask her friends or other teachers. All around him, the world seemed to be closing in. That wall keeping him from her loomed ever taller.

_I don't have any special feelings for Kurebayashi Teru._

It was something he had to say, no matter how much it hurt her. She had to understand that! What else could he do: confess? Admit to Oumoto-sensei that he was madly in love with her? Shout it over the public announcement system for the whole school to know?

_What else could I have done in that situation? Teru...please understand! I have to protect you! I have to shield you even if it hurts you! You mean too much to me, so please...please forgive me._

Later, as dusk settled over the school, she returned. Seeing her again, realizing there was no anger in her face, melted his heart. There was no way to stop the smile, even if others might be watching. She obviously forgave him, and in a tease, she ran off. He chased. He caught. He hugged her, perhaps a little too tightly. If any student or teacher saw them in that moment of careless abandonment, both of them would be ruined. Yet Kurosaki no longer cared. He loved her too much!

An empty room was up ahead. He dragged her there, ignoring her mild protests and claims that this was sexual harassment. Once he shut the door, Teru became quiet. Her eyes widened in shock, and he watched as her cheeks slowly flushed as she knew what he had in mind.

Maybe it was a sick fantasy, but making out with a high school girl in an empty room after school...he knew he'd never be able to contain himself.

He set her on a desk. His eyes roamed over her, taking in the shine of her hair, the beauty of her eyes, the way the setting sun pouring through the windows brightened and softened her skin. He leaned forward, ready to kiss her, but she pulled back slightly.

He paused and looked at her face. Terror and desire fought an epic battle in her eyes. He wanted to defeat that terror, but he wondered how.

"Teru..."

Just saying her name like that, softly and warmly, melted her a little. His hand ran up her arm, coaxing her away from the fear. The other hand stroked her hair, petting her as if she was a cat that needed to be calmed. Surprisingly, it worked. She leaned into the warmth of his large palm.

His instincts told him again to kiss her, but Kurosaki hesitated. He knew a single kiss might prove to be too much for him. Still, he leaned forward and gently laid his lips on hers.

She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair. God, he loved feeling that! Incited by her touch, he leaned over her more, pressing her backward, until she was forced down onto the school desk. She was just a little too short, and her feet could not touch the ground from this position. Instead, she brought them up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He really wished she had not done that. It was too much!

His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her up against him at a position so he could thrust against her. Her short skirt left no protection, and her panties already felt a bit moist in arousal. Her smell was intoxicating. It was flowers, nature, and raw femininity all mixed into one. The aroma drove sanity and thoughts of student/adult barriers out of his mind. He wanted Teru! He _needed_ her.

"Making me worry like that!" he scolded between heavy panting and moist kisses. "It's time to punish you."

His hands, cold from the winter air, slipped up her rumpled shirt and glided over her burning skin. Ignoring her gasps and mewling protests, he grabbed at those small, budding breasts within their bra. Raising her shirt just a little more, he saw it was a plain white bra, very dull but practical. So very Teru! Under the flipped uniform skirt, she wore plain white panties as well. He vaguely recalled discussing panties with her once before and told her that plain white were fine. Weird colors did nothing for him, and lacy items...that just wasn't Teru. She was a white-bra-white-panties sort of girl. It was a sign of innocence, and he loved it.

One hand slipped behind her back and flicked the snap on the bra. He was glad he got it the first time. There was nothing quite so awkward as fiddling for a few minutes with the pesky hooks. Then he shoved it all—sweater, blouse, and bra—up to her chin and leaned over to kiss the unblemished rosebuds already standing perk on tiny mounds.

At just a small kiss, Teru moaned loudly.

"Shh..." he hushed her, hissed over her skin, not completely willing to release her breasts in case she changed her mind suddenly.

"Ku-...Kurosaki," she whimpered.

"How is it that such tiny breasts are so sensitive?" he asked in a whisper, licking his tongue in circles around her chest.

"Sh-shut up!" she tried to lash out, yet her face drew up. She put a hand to her mouth to silence the moans seeking escape.

"I'll just have to desensitize you," he smiled, and sucked her nipple hard.

He could hardly help but buck up against her, and she tightened her hold around his waist, digging her heels into his back to pull herself even tighter. Instinct drove him on now. Sanity was long gone. He reached between their bodies and touched that scrap of white cotton shielding her innocence.

How he wished to rip those panties off!

Instead, he rubbed his fingers against her. He felt that they were moist already, and he wanted more. I wanted to push the cotton aside and plunge within.

"Teru," he whispered, wishing he could read her mind and know what she wanted. She was not the sort to tell him, so he would torment her until she begged him for more.

He rubbed against her nub through the panties. Her eyes bolted open, her mouth opened for a split second, and he knew she was about to scream. Before she could take a breath, his mouth latched over hers.

The scream vibrated his teeth and cheeks. Despite his lips blocking her mouth, her shout rang through the empty class. The bare walls amplified her voice, and it worried Kurosaki. If anyone heard them...the classroom door was unlocked. They were on the top floor, but anyone could look in through the window on the door. Although his back was to that door, his blond hair gave him away.

He hated to admit it, but this had to be done fast or not done at all.

He took away his touch and raised up eye-level to stare down at her. "What do you want?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"Don't ask me that!" Teru snapped, turning bright red.

"I'm serious," he said, staring straight into her face. "If we continue here, you have to be quiet and I have to be quick. It will be wild and crazy, but not fully enjoyable. Or we wait until we get home."

Teru bit her lip and looked aside. "And if we...if we wait?"

Kurosaki smiled and caressed her cheek gently. "It'll be more normal, in my bedroom, more comfortable, and you can shout as loudly as you need. But it'll be...normal."

"I guess that's safer," she admitted with a frown. "But here it's sorta...more...you know."

Oh yes, he knew! It was dangerous! It was erotic! Not only was it a wetdream for a man like him, but likely it was a fantasy for a high school girl too, to be taken in the middle of a classroom, to be wildly daring and dangerous.

"Which do you want?" he offered with a smile to let her know that he would satisfy her either way. Just to reaffirm that it was her decision, he ran his thumb over her stiff nipple. That would show her where he stood on the issue. Fucking in a schoolroom...damn, he wanted something like that! But he wanted their first time to be special, not rushed.

Teru chewed on her lip. He could see in her face, the scare from Oumoto-sensei earlier that day was still on her mind.

"I see," he nodded, knowing he had to be the adult now. He pulled back and politely flipped her skirt back into place. "Let's go home, Teru."

The disappointment in her face was enough to make him happy. "I didn't say that!"

"You're hesitating like a baby, so I have to be the adult once again. Really, no wonder you're so short and underdeveloped," he teased, knowing it was mean, but he had to banish her disappointment somehow.

Instantly, her face drew into a comical pout. She yanked her shirt down hard and tried to kick him between the legs. He just barely jumped back in time to save his balls. "Stupid Kurosaki! Go bald! Go bald and die!"

She stormed out of the room, but Kurosaki still stood there and smiled. That burst of anger was enough to show that she had wanted it. As much as she feared tearing down that wall that separated them as student and adult...she still wanted it.

The ride home was silent. She never lost her scowling pout. The air between them was thick and yet...Kurosaki felt surprisingly relaxed. There was a smell in the air, flowers, something light and feminine. He kept glancing over to her. She looked unaware of the fragrance. Perhaps it was the approaching Spring, or perhaps it was nothing but his imagination.

Yet when they reached home, he smelled it again. There was no mistaking it now. As the air conditioner stirred the air in the hallway, the sweet fragrance wafted past his nose.

"So it's not my imagination after all. I noticed it in the car as well. Don't you smell kinda good today? Like a flower's fragrance."

Teru looked stunned. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. He knew her looks of guilt, and he decided to get back at her. He leaned in close, brushing his nose against her neck, inhaling and blowing just the faintest amount of warm air over her skin.

"Perfume, huh?"

His compliments were warm, aimed sadistically to be seductive and fluster her.

And it worked! She was reduced to a tomato-faced pile of jelly.

That pleased him. She could trouble him, but he could always trouble her back.

He lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her into the apartment room. She shouted and protested, hitting him on the back, yelling at him to go bald, yet he ignored her. Flowers and charming fragrance encircled her. He could hardly help but think how such a simple thing as perfume helped her to take one step closer to adulthood.

**The End**


End file.
